Heinrich
Heinrich is a German soldier and mercenary who is a close friend of Johnny Storm, and is his most common and helpful companion on his adventures. Biographical Overview Heinrich was born and raised in Germany in 1909, and he eventually met and became a close friend of Englishman, Johnny Storm, who would become a famed archeologist. Becoming an adult, Heinrich would become a staunch opponent of the Nazi regime, and he would often help Johnny in his ventures against the Nazis. Heinrich often helped Johnny Storm in countless adventures and explorations, fighting gangs of bandits, thieves and cutthroats in vicious fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes. While helping Johnny brave the vast and various peril on numerous adventures, and fighting against many thieves and bandits, they recovered many artifacts. They also faced off against much more serious opponents, such as the Nazis and the Imperial Japanese. Heinrich notably helped Johnny on two major adventures. In 1938, Heinrich helped Johnny in his adventure in Egypt to stop the Nazis from obtaining the Staff of Moses, and later on, he helped Johnny in Palestine in his adventure to keep the Nazis from finding the Holy Grail, both times they succeeded. Heinrich continued helping Johnny in multiple perilous adventures and explorations for many years to the day he died. Heinrich also had a very close friendship with his cousin, Elsa Linse, who would eventually become Johnny's wife. Heinrich would eventually marry Chiharu Shiyumaki, a young Japanese woman and another one of Johnny's close companions in his adventures. Appearance Heinrich had a very fit and slender, yet still quite stocky build and was of medium height and was very strong. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he had a very large mustache as well. He had a masculine voice with a youthful, yet still mature sound and spoke with a German accent, due to him hailing from Germany. Personality and Traits Heinrich was a very hot tempered, brave and charismatic individual. He was very aggressive in combat and could be very strict with his friends, mostly out of concern for them, and he possessed a fiery hot temper and could be very brash towards others. Still, he was very compassionate and always desired to help all those in need, and he was very brave and incredibly loyal to his friends, always being there for them. He could also be something of a troublemaker and he was also a skilled gunman, being an expert shot with a rifle and has high marksman skills and was highly skilled in fist fighting. Trivia Category:Johnny Storm Category:Heroes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Military Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Hard Workers Category:Thief Category:Right Hand Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Gunman Category:Mischievous Category:Honorable Category:War Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Hunters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Guardians Category:Authority Category:One Man Army Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Lawful Category:Altruistic Category:Rescuers Category:Married or Parents Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Vigilantes Category:Master Orator Category:Childhood Friends Category:Bully Slayers Category:Neutral Category:Selfless Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Survivors Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Tragic Category:Optimists Category:Barbarian Category:Recurring Category:Chaotic Category:Serious